The present disclosure relates to filter assemblies used to filter fluids and in particular to novel methods and mechanisms for securing a replaceable filter cartridge to a filter head connected to a fluid delivery system.
Filter assemblies are commonly used to filter fuel, lubricants and hydraulic fluids in on road and off road vehicles and equipment. Such filter assemblies typically include a permanently installed head or base module in communication with a fluid delivery or flow system. The head or base module provides an interface between the fluid delivery or flow system and a replaceable filter element. The filter element may be contained in a re-useable housing or may take the form of a replaceable filter cartridge which includes a housing that is disposed with the spent element. In either case, the head or base module includes structures for securing the replaceable element to the head so that fluid is routed through a filter media to remove particulates and/or contaminants such as water.
Fluid filters must be changed at regular intervals to ensure reliable performance and service life of the vehicle or equipment. Exchange of fluid filters may be performed in a service bay or garage, but frequently happens in the field for agricultural, mining and similar equipment. Ease of replacement can be an important factor in filter assembly design. Many methods are used to secure the replaceable filter element to the filter head or base. Threaded rods may extend through the filter housing and element to hold the element and housing in sealed engagement with the filter head. So called “spin on” filters include an axial aperture having a threaded inside surface which engages a threaded conduit extending from the filter head. Various bayonet attachments have been used, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,188, assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure. The spin on and bayonet attachments require the filter cartridge or housing to rotate relative to the filter head. Such relative movement can be problematic when the filter assembly is in a crowded environment.
Exchange of fluid filters also can result in release of fluid from the cartridge and/or fluid system, so some filter assemblies may include a shut off valve to close at least the fluid passage leading to the cartridge or element during replacement. Ideally, the filter element or cartridge can be removed and a new element or cartridge installed with minimal equipment or tools.
There is a need for a filter assembly where the replaceable component can be easily exchanged with minimal tools in a crowded or obstructed environment. There is also a need for a filter assembly where the replaceable component can be exchanged with a reduced chance that fluid from the system is released into the environment.